


Child's Play 6: Collaboration

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [6]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-01
Updated: 1999-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules comes back to claim Iolaus, but someone has other plans for the toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play 6: Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Includes situations that some may find disturbing.

A footman opened the door of the coach and aided his queen as she stepped out and looked up at the castle, smiling slightly.

Rena was glad to be home. The trip had been long and shrouded in a heavy silence with the exception of Iolaus' excited chatter. The small blonde had tried repeatedly to get 'Daddy's' attention, but Iphicles had been increasingly more distant since the picnic they'd shared with the royals of Attica.

"Mommy!"

She looked toward the palace's entrance and a true smile lit her face as she saw her son running toward her. She swept Hyllus up into her arms, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, Sweetheart."

"Missed you too, Mommy." He smiled brightly at her, but his face darkened slightly as he saw his father stepping out of the coach carrying Iolaus. The small blonde was asleep with his head resting on the king's shoulder.

Rena didn't notice her son's reaction because her eye was caught by the tall figure who had followed the boy outside.

"Hercules! What a surprise! Have you been here long?"

"No. Not long. I got here late last night. Hyllus has been good company." He ruffled the boy's brown locks. Then blue eyes met brown as he faced his older brother. "Iphicles."

"Hercules." Iphicles instinctively tightened his grip on the sleeping child in his arms. He realized what he was doing, glanced at the boy, then looked back to his brother. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

"Meet me in the gardens."

Without further discussion the king walked past the demigod and his stunned wife, took the child to his room, and placed him on the bed. Areios jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside his young owner. Iphicles gently swept a stray lock of hair from the slumbering tot's forehead, petted the kitten, then went to speak to his brother.

* * *

Hercules was pacing in the garden. He didn't want to fight with his brother, but he had to be with Iolaus. A huge piece of his heart was owned by that golden child and without him the demigod was incomplete.

It had hurt him terribly to hear the boy call his brother 'Daddy'. He knew it was his own fault for leaving, also, which made the pain ever worse. Then when he'd seen the child sleeping so contentedly on his brother's shoulder, he'd wanted nothing more than to take the toddler into his own arms and cradle him to his heart.

A door opened and he turned to see Iphicles entering the gardens.

"So, what do you want, Hercules?" his brother demanded without preamble. "Do you want to come back and play 'Daddy' until the next urge to abandon that boy strikes you?"

"You know it wasn't like that, Iphicles. I was trying to protect him. . . ."

"Protect him? By breaking his heart? That was big of you." The sarcasm in his voice dripped like acid. "Now you want to be with him again. Why? Because you need him? Can you be any more selfish?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, Brother. I can do a much better job of that than you ever will. Why don't you look at yourself. Are _you_ any less selfish? Aren't you just trying to make up for the time you missed with your own son?" The demigod saw the pain that flared in his brother's dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Iphicles. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I wanted to hurt Iolaus. I let my fear of putting his life in danger outweigh the emotional impact of what leaving him would do. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Iphicles sighed heavily and went to sit on a stone slab beneath one of the trees, his shoulders slumped.

"Hercules, I-I know you thought you were doing what was best. I know it was hard for you to leave, too. I just. . .if I admitted that. . ." He looked up at his younger brother. "At first I'd hoped you would realize your mistake and come back to him, but when he called me 'Daddy' and looked at me with such love in his eyes. . .it felt so good. I realized what I'd missed with Hyllus and here was a second chance to do it right. Then as the weeks passed and I enjoyed being with him more and more I came to hope you would stay away. After our meeting at the picnic I began to realize how selfish I was being." He smiled ironically. "Listen to us. If we're both so selfish, do either of us deserve him?"

"I don't think so." Hercules couldn't help a small laugh, but he quickly sobered. "So what do we do? I want to see him, but I don't want to upset his life anymore than I already have."

Before Iphicles could answer, however, they were surprised by a familiar voice calling out, "Daddy!"

Iolaus came running out the same door that Iphicles had used and flung himself into Hercules' arms. The demigod's heart soared as he hugged the small boy and kissed his cheek.

"Why sad?" Iolaus asked as he looked at the demigod's tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not sad. I'm just happy to see Iolaus. I've missed you."

"Silly Daddy. Iolaus been wif you." The boy seemed to be puzzling over something as he studied the demigod's face. "No game?"

"Game?" Hercules looked at Iphicles, who just shrugged.

Iolaus seemed to just notice Iphicles sitting a few feet away and began to frown as he looked from one to the other. He was very confused. Daddy had quit playing the game and was hugging him now, but there was Daddy sitting beneath a tree, too. Was it part of the game or was. . .

"Uncle If-lees back?"

Two pairs of eyes looked at the boy in shock. They had been unsure of what to expect from the child when he saw both of his 'fathers', but this confusion was frightening.

"Iolaus, why don't you go back inside and we'll be along in a few minutes, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy." The boy smiled brightly and ran inside.

Hercules watched him go, then turned to Iphicles.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. You don't think we've done more harm than we thought, do you?"

Suddenly there was a flash and Ares stood before them.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He glared at Hercules.

Hercules looked confused for a moment, then realization began to dawn on him.

"Iolaus said something about a game. Ares, what did you do?"

* * *

Iolaus had gone inside like his daddy had said. Areios had apparently followed him from his room and he bent down to pet his kitten.

"Iolaus!"

The boy looked toward the door that led to the hall and saw his cousin standing there smiling.

"Aer!" He grinned back.

"Iolaus. Come play."

She ducked out of the room and he followed her out into the hall. When he got there she was gone.

"Aer?"

"Come on!" She peeked out from around a column a few yards down the hall.

He continued to follow the other toddler as she led him, unobserved, out of the castle and into the woods beyond. Areios trailed along after them.

When they got to the woods Aetheria stepped behind a tree, motioning for Iolaus to follow. As he reached the tree, the small girl suddenly transformed into a lady with black hair and eyes. He remembered the mean lady and tried to run away, but she reached out and grabbed him, one hand covering his mouth.

"Now, now. You shouldn't run away from Aunty Discord. She may get cross." The demented goddess smiled wickedly as she turned him to face her. "We're going to play a new game now. It's called Hide 'n Seek. . .Discord style. I hide you and 'Daddy' and Uncle Ares try to find you before it's too late." She bent and looked him in the eye. "Luckily for me, they won't know you're gone until I've already won." She laughed wickedly and roughly dragged him deeper into the woods.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Hercules and Iphicles yelled in unison.

"He was upset. I fixed it. What's the problem?"

Hercules fought the urge to strangle his half brother. He knew it would be pointless anyway since Ares was immortal, but it would feel _so_ good.

"The 'problem' is you deceived the boy. Now he's totally confused. He thinks Iphicles has been away and I can change my appearance. Do you know how easy it'd be for _anyone_ to come up and take him saying they're 'Daddy' in disguise?!"

"Who would do that?"

"You want me to start with gods, warlords, old enemies, or just mention a few in general?"

The war god was taken aback for a moment.

"Well, if _you_ hadn't abandoned him, _I_ wouldn't have had to trick him!"

"I realize what I did was wrong. At the time I thought it was for the best. . . ."

"Yeah. _Your_ best!"

Iphicles watched as the god and demi-god got in each other's face and knew what was coming next.

"Okay, knock it OFF! _BOTH_ of you!" the king roared, so loudly that his voice seemed to travel the length of the castle grounds. The squabbling ceased and the other two men fell silent.

Hercules looked at his brother in surprise and Ares bristled at the idea that a mortal had dared to give him an order.

"I thought the issue here was Iolaus' well-being. We're beginning to sound like children fighting over a toy."

"I am not! Anyway _he_ started it!"

Hercules and Iphicles each rolled their eyes.

* * *

Everything was quiet as usual on the perimeter. The young guard sighed. He had been on this duty all week and was bored out of his mind. He was just turning to retrace his steps when his attention was caught by a small black object moving toward the tree line of the nearby forest.

Finally he realized what it was. The small black kitten belonged to the young prince who had recently returned home with the king and queen. The animal had never strayed out of the castle on its own even while its owner had been away.

The guard started to head back on his rounds. The forest was not part of his patrol. He didn't get far, however, as he thought of the look on the little boy's face if his pet came up missing. He knew he could be seriously reprimanded for deviating from his assigned patrol, but nothing ever happened anyway. ' _At least the kid will be happy_.'

He hurried down to the kitten and caught it just as it started to bolt into the brush. It struggled against him meowing pitifully, but he managed to keep hold of the scruff of its tiny neck.

"C'mon, I'm sure your master is missing you by now."

He began to turn around when a child's terrified scream pierced the air deep inside the woods. He looked down at the kitten and back at the woods, realizing instantly who that child must be. He ran into the forest a few yards, but couldn't tell where the scream had come from.

"Iolaus!" he called.

No answer.

"IOLAUS!"

He tried calling a few more times. Each call met with silence. Worry turned to panic. He had to get help.

As fast as he could, the guard ran back to the castle. He only hoped that when help reached the boy they'd be in time.

* * *

"IOLAUS!"

The same shout echoed several times from many different areas of the forest. Each received the same answer: nothing but the sound of a fellow searcher calling the child's name over and over.

* * *

"IOLAUS!"

Hercules was getting more and more desperate with the passing of each moment.

"Iolaus! Please come out! Daddy doesn't like this game!" His voice cracked on the last couple words and tears threatened to spill. He quickly wiped his eyes. 'Now is not the time for that, Herc,' he berated himself. He trudged on, silently cursing the now setting sun.

* * *

"IOLAUS!"

Iphicles' shout echoed throughout the small cave and came back to him unanswered.

'Where could he be? Gods, please, just let him be okay.' He looked at the sun riding low in the sky.

"Please don't take our light from us." He was not referring only to the golden orb in the sky.

* * *

"IOLAUS!"

Ares was getting scared. He was not used to that feeling.

He didn't like it.

He'd had to resort to searching on foot like a common mortal as each time he'd tried to center himself on the boy, and transport himself to the child's location, he'd ended up in an empty clearing.

Concern had turned to annoyance. Annoyance to fear. Why wasn't he able to reach the boy?

* * *

The sun was close to setting as the three most concerned searchers met up near a felled tree.

Hercules and Iphicles had met up a few minutes prior and had compared search areas. They had overlapped several times yet neither had spotted a trace of the child.

Ares arrived furious or terrified they couldn't tell which, but suspected a combination. He'd been over nearly the whole forest much like themselves.

"How can one little boy disappear without a trace? It had to have been a god." Iphicles looked from his brother to the God of War. "But who? Hera?"

"No. Mother thinks he's yours so she lost interest."

"Well, that leaves two other suspects."

The words had barely left the demigod's mouth when Discord appeared on the toppled tree beside them. Her legs were crossed, her too short skirt riding up just as she intended. She was filing her nails and looked up in mock surprise.

"Well, well. What are you all doing out here?" She smiled wickedly even as she asked in a too innocent tone of voice, "Lose something?"

"Discord! What did you do with him?" Hercules moved forward as if to grab his half-sister, but found himself flying backwards as she struck out with an energy bolt.

Iphicles went to his brother and helped him to his feet even as Ares advanced furiously on the goddess.

"Where is he, Discord? I swear if you've harmed one hair-!"

"You'll what?!" The crazed goddess stared her brother in the eye. "You've gone soft, Ares. Look at you out here searching this forest for that little brat. I did this for your own good!"

"I'll decide what's for my own good, Discord. Not you. Now tell me where Iolaus is or I swear Tartarus will look good to you before I'm through. And he'd better be alive!"

"Oh, he's alive. . .for now. As for where he is. . .well, you know how kids are. Always getting underfoot." She glanced down at her boots for a moment, grinding one toe in the dirt, and with one last smirk she disappeared.

The three men stood looking at one another in confusion.

"Well, that helped a lot. He's alive, but where?"

"'Underfoot' she said. . ." Horrified realization shone in Hercules' eyes. "Oh gods, no."

Two pairs of brown eyes looked at him in puzzlement.

"She's buried him alive."

* * *

Iphicles' face paled at his brother's statement.

"If she did, he could be anywhere in this forest. We'll never find him!"

"When I get my hands on that. . . ." Ares made a gesture as if strangling someone. He stopped as a look of realization passed over his face. "The clearing."

"What?"

"The clearing I kept coming to when I concentrated on him. Why didn't I see it before?!" He pointed toward the east. "Over there about 200 yards. I'll meet you there."

Hercules and Iphicles didn't even wait for him to disappear before they took off in the direction indicated.

* * *

Ares materialized in the clearing once more, this time he concentrated all his energy on hearing any sounds beneath the earth that would indicate the boy was there. It would not be easy. Gaea did not give up her secrets readily to the gods.

Hercules and Iphicles arrived a few moments later and stood at the edge of the clearing. The hardest thing they'd ever done was stand by doing nothing at this moment when they wanted nothing more than to dig the whole clearing up til they found the boy.

Ares had resorted to silently pleading with the Earth Mother for help.

'Gaea, please. You are the source of all life, please don't allow Discord to make you an accomplice in the senseless death of an innocent child. Please. Just let me hear him.'

Then he heard it. The faint sound of a child weakly sobbing.

'Thank you.'

"Over here!" The dark god pointed to a spot a few paces to his right.

The other two men hurried over. Shovels suddenly appeared in their hands and one in the god's hand as well.

"I can't risk using my powers. I don't know how deep she buried him. We'll just have to work together."

At any other time Hercules would've been in complete shock at that statement, but at this time they were all too intent on the task at hand.

Several minutes later Iphicles' shovel scraped something hard. They could hear the boy crying and that was enough inspiration to increase their digging speed and soon they had unearthed a small black box. It was only a couple feet in diameter. Hercules leaned down to talk into the box as they pulled it up onto solid ground.

"Iolaus! We're here, Baby! Hold on!"

As soon as it was settled the demigod broke off the lock that was on the side of the box and pulled the lid open. They all looked in at the small form huddled inside. He had his eyes shut tight and was sobbing harshly.

"Iolaus?"

At the sound of the demigod's voice, the boy tried to open his eyes and look at him. Even the dim light from the setting sun hurt his light deprived eyes, but he managed to focus enough to see the familiar tear-streaked face smiling down at him.

"Daddy!" the toddler wailed and put his arms out toward Hercules.

The demigod scooped the boy up and pulled him close. Iolaus wrapped his small arms around his neck and clung tightly, his wracking sobs tore at Hercules' soul.

"It's okay, Baby. Daddy's here. Nobody's going to hurt you again." He was fighting to keep his emotions in check as he added silently, 'including me.' Out loud he said, "Let's get out of here."

Before anyone could respond, however, they were back at the castle in Iolaus' room. Hercules and Iphicles looked at the God of War.

"Thought it'd be easier." Ares shrugged, then walked up and ran a gentle hand through the toddler's golden curls. He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and stepped back quickly, clearing his throat. "Well, anyway, I have some. . .business. . .to attend to. Later." The god disappeared in a flash of light.

Iphicles looked at his brother still cradling the now limp form in his arms. He smiled sadly, wanting nothing more than to be able to comfort the child himself. Watching them, however, he knew that they needed one another and he had his own son to attend to.

"I'll go call off the search and let everyone know Iolaus is safe." He glanced once more at the child he'd grown to love as his own, then walked out the door.

Hercules watched his brother leave, then carried the boy to his bed and placed him gently on it, pulling the covers up over him. He then went to extinguish the torches that were providing the room with its light. He had taken care of all but one when Iolaus woke and started screaming.

"Dark! No dark! Pweease! Iolaus be good!"

The demigod rushed over to the bed and pulled the terrified boy into his arms.

"Shh. It's okay, Baby. Daddy's here. We'll leave one light on, okay?"

Hercules positioned himself to lie on the bed with the child's head on his chest, holding him securely in his strong arms, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Not long after sleep had claimed the demigod and his charge, a soft flash of light announced the arrival of a divine visitor. No sound passed through the room as the caller made their way to the bed and ran a hand lovingly through the child's golden locks. A finger lightly touched the boy's forehead and a faint blue light seemed to emanate from the digit, slowly enveloping him in its warm glow. All tension seemed to drain from the tiny body. A light kiss to one cheek and the visitor left, extinguishing the last torch as they did so.

Hercules awoke suddenly, feeling the familiar sensation that always lingered after a visit from one of his family members. His first reaction was one of alarm but, as he sensed the peace that radiated from the tiny form sleeping beside him, a small smile played on his lips.

' _If only they could be merciful more often_ ,' he thought as he held Iolaus a bit tighter and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

On Olympus, however, mercy was not on the agenda. A furious Ares had returned to demand that Discord be brought before the Tribunal on charges of treason. He would never admit to another god that the reason for his fury was, in truth, the love he felt for a mortal child. It would be seen as weakness and the God of War could not allow that type of perception and hope to retain his position.

He made his way to the throne room to issue his charges to the King of the Gods.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Son, but you're too late."

Ares stared at his father in enraged confusion.

"What do you mean, I'm too late?! I was aware of no time limit and it only happened-!"

"Ares! Calm yourself and listen!" Zeus commanded. "Discord has already been brought up on charges relating to this incident. She was found guilty and is awaiting punishment."

"Who brought up these charges?"

"That isn't important. What is important is that you are to decide her punishment. You may do anything you wish short of killing her."

"Trust me, Zeus. Death would be too kind. . .she'll be begging for that release before I'm done with her." The cold fury in his eyes was overshadowed by the predatory smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm certain you will make her see the error of her ways. Right now, there's a mortal I need to visit. I've neglected her for too long." There was a lascivious twinkle in his eye for a moment, which was suddenly replaced by a mischievous one. "Mortals do have a way of getting under our skin. Don't they, Son?" He disappeared before Ares could respond.

The war god stood for a moment, staring in shocked silence at the now empty throne. Then the feral smile returned and he blinked out.

Soon all of Olympus echoed with a goddess' agonized screams.

* * *

Hercules placed his carry sack in the coach next to Iolaus' and turned back to watch as Rena and Iphicles said their goodbyes to the boy.

The toddler had awakened with no apparent memory of what Discord had done to him, a fact for which the demigod was very thankful. And since his Daddy had informed him that they were going back to visit Papaw and Nana, the boy had been running everywhere, happily informing all of his new friends of the imminent trip.

Now he was holding Areios in his arms and receiving hugs and kisses from his 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Iphicles and Rena were both trying to hold back tears as they promised to come visit as soon as possible. Hyllus came to say goodbye as well and was lifted into his father's arms as Hercules lifted Iolaus into the carriage and climbed in after him.

The royal family stood waving as the carriage disappeared into the distance, then Iphicles ordered one of the servants to saddle his horse so that he and his son could go riding.

Rena beamed happily as she watched them go. Father and son were finally getting to know one another thanks to a small blonde toddler who had opened the king's eyes to what a precious gift a child truly is.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The gods refuse to comment on the details surrounding Discord's punishment, but it is said to make Prometheus' torments look like a picnic in comparison.


End file.
